User talk:Plutoisaplanet
Wellcome to CB man. Collector1 I'm an administrator. It's what I do. Anyway, if you need any help, just talk to me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that you've been uploading multiple pics of your MOCs; if you have any more, try . [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you want to join The Ignika League just go to here , and sign your name at the bottom. Also, if your going to leave a message on someone's talk page, please leave it at the bottom, it's easier to see. Jareroden97 05:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) thank you!Plutoisaplanet 05:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your contest Why do you label the characters as being in the "good side" and "bad side?" Labeling people, even fictional ones, as "good" and "bad" is just... well... bad. For example, the Dark Hunters do some "bad" things, but isn't it true that they ally with the "good" guys, the Order of Mata Nui? And my self-MOC Nightwatcher does a lot of bad things, but he still works for "good" people sometimes. I think that it's actions, not people, that are "good" and "bad." So instead of blatantly labeling all the characters, I suggest you create organizations for them first, say, the "Brotherhood of Gigas" as an example. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i've been working on that, I've been working on the names of the teams and I haven't been labeling them, the entries do! the "good side" will eiter be: the order of elemental gods or: blue light corps. What do you think? "brotherhood of gigas" I like that! Mind if I use that? No problem with that whatsoever. I'm joining your contest, BTW. Mind if I write a chapter or two when the story's started? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing man! but, the winner of the gigas' hired help does every second chapter! Invited My friend, a sprite is an image usually used in a game. For example, there are several sprites for one character, showing everything he does, and those sprites are animated for those games. Is that what you were asking Jareroden about? And I can create you a Bionicle sprite if you want. Also, The Great Order is just my club. There's no requirements to join it. And you don't have to do anything. You will be able to vote in some of my contests. Re: A sprite is kinda' like your BIONICLE in comic form. I don't know how to get a kit for them though... Jareroden97 02:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to create Rayg versions, because Danska requires knowing every piece and you could actually use the spritesheet in a game. He's almost done. Here it is. Sorry, it doesn't look much like him. I can add to it later, but it's 1:07 AM where I live. Re:Yes Yes, plutoisaplanet, you can join The Zilon Club. Sorry I did not look at the talk page for the Zilon Club. I just sent a message to Jareroden97 to tell many people to join. What you can do is, when this link is blue, you can contribute on that article. BionicleKid 18:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Shadows Copyright issues are not to be discussed on property. The contest is different, in that there are 7 factions, and a few other big differences. Lawsuits cannot, and will not be created. If there are any more questions or issues, please talk to the financial expert. Have a nice day. It was a joke. At least the lawsuits part and the financial expert part. Re: Just a Guess Indeed I am. I am a huge fan of the series, which has influenced my MOCs and storyline a number of times. --Chicken Bond 00:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea! Will it be able to bypass a deadlock seal? XD Btw, whatcha think of Matt Smith? --Chicken Bond 00:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I was just reading your user page and I noticed that thing you put up about special characters in BIONICLE Heroes. Is that actually true? --Chicken Bond 03:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Oops. Yeah that was me, I just forgot to log in. Thanks for telling me. Baterra1202 Beware The Baterra 15:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) are you talking to me or baterra?Plutoisaplanet 17:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't have posted on your talk page if I were responding to Baterra1202, thank you very much. What exactly was the meaning of your message? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I was helping carpe diem boys out. (on the wrong place apparantly.) BIONICLE:Reality There will be A little something made by Starscream7 calledBIONICLE: Reality and you can sign up Here. I was paid to do this--Reptor17 22:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I've already deleted it. Jareroden97 16:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star Sorry I didn't respond to this earlier! You can guest star, but I can't exactly see Kana in the picture and I don't have a sprite that'll let me use a Toa Nuva shoulder piece like a mask. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. So...who are you gonna guest star as? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hopefully, I'll be able to do him. But I still have other guest stars to get to... I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Images I use Adobe Photoshop CS3 to do kind of pictures. Thanks for your comment :) FttD BionicleKid 01:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC)